Instantes
by Aeren76
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas de diferente temática y pairings dentro del mundo de Harry Potter. Habrá parejas slash, por favor es necesario leer las advertencias correspondientes. Gracias.
1. Lluvia (Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter)

Hola!

Estoy pasando por unos meses de mucho estrés que me impiden centrarme en los fics largos tanto como quisiera, así que de vez en cuando, escribo algún drabble, para matar "el gusanillo". Iré subiendo lo que vaya escribiendo en un mismo hilo, aunque serán autoconclusivos, o sea, 500 palabras que intentarán resumir una idea. En esta ocasión el pairing es Draco & Harry pero creo que habrá más variedad. Un beso y como siempre, cada comentario será bien recibido y agradecido.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Lluvia

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Rating:** K+

**Palabras:** ~500~

**Resumen:** Una tarde de lluvia y una pareja que necesita sanar sus heridas.

**Dedicado a** mi querida Lucy, que sé que le encanta la lluvia y le encantan ellos, te quiero soulmate.

Texto sin betear, los errores como siempre, son sólo míos.

* * *

**_Lluvia_**

Lluvia, un ligero rumor que queda opacado por el barullo de la ciudad. Simples gotas de agua, heladas perlas cristalinas que resbalan por tu cuerpo. Levanto la cabeza y miro al cielo, gris, siempre gris, ese tono que siempre consideré insustancial, insignificante, gris, plomizo, oscuro, trazos violáceos, ramalazos azules, violento antracita manchando el fondo opalescente. Gris, como tus ojos, esos que se apartan y se pierden, esos que desde hace semanas rehúyen mi rostro. Os extraño Draco, a ti, a tus palabras ácidas que sin embargo destilan ternura, a ti, a tu mirada cristalina, quisiera ser capaz de volver el tiempo atrás y no decir todas esas cosas hirientes.

Lluvia, que nos empapa mientras el silencio crece, se extiende como un grueso manto sobre nosotros, es opresivo, abrumador, parece prometer desconsuelo. Lluvia, cada una de esas diminutas joyas resbala por tu piel, angostos senderos dulces que necesito probar. Camino hasta que puedo descubrir las minúsculas partículas prendidas en el oro de tus pestañas, refulgen, enmascarando la tristeza, el rictus cansado que vela tu mirada. Quiero decirte tanto mientras la lluvia nos empapa, un fino hilo transparente discurre por tu pómulo, repta por la mejilla, se pierde al gotear, cayendo al suelo. El único sonido que escucho es el del aguacero que descarga con saña, gélidos alfilererazos en mis hombros, me estremezco mientras me acerco aún más. Estás caliente cuando al fin te rozo, suavemente, casi tímido.

Lluvia. Te observo bien, abro los ojos y te miro de frente, el rumor del agua no oculta lo apresurado de nuestro aliento. Descubro el latido acompasado de esa vena en tu cuello, la que tantas veces he besado, lamido, mordido, adorado. Me inclino sin perder un mínimo detalle de tu cautelosa expresión. Dejo de respirar un instante, asombrado de nuevo por todo lo que me inspiras, eres tan hermoso, no puedo creer que hayamos dicho tantas palabras erradas.

Lluvia, frescas gotas prendidas de la seda de tus labios, suspiro y me inclino, rezando a cualquier dios que quiera escucharme, pidiendo que me permitas amarte una vez más. Ternura, suavidad; dúctil, tu boca se abre y te inundo y vivo y me pierdo en el momento, tu lengua juega con la mía, y hay lluvia, y lágrimas y besos. No recuerdo el tiempo, no me importa, desde el momento en que nos tocamos, sólo existimos nosotros, tu calidez, el sutil aroma que me embriaga, que me esclaviza, que me derrota.

Lluvia, que resbala y se lleva los últimos rescoldos amargos de la incertidumbre, del rencor. Lluvia, que sana, que limpia, mi paladar vibra, tu sabor es delicado, inconfundible, desearía probarte por siempre. Lluvia, tu aliento en mi oído, candente, me haces temblar, sólo tú posees ese poder, me desarmas sin siquiera pretenderlo, sin embargo ya no siento miedo, las últimas gotas de agua han arrastrado lejos mis recelos. Tus manos me sostienen, húmedos y tibios, tus labios me recorren, cada caricia me llega hasta los huesos. Te estrecho contra mi pecho, bajo la lluvia.

_nox..._

* * *

.


	2. Recuerdos (Albus Potter & Hugo Weasley)

Hola! pues un nuevo drabble, con una nueva pareja (estos dos son mi adoración, me encantan juntos) y gracias a Allie Danger, Lucy y Rohoshi por leer el anterior y comentarlo, me alegra que os gustase!

Besos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Recuerdos

**Pairing:** Albus Severus Potter/ Hugo Weasley

**Rating:** T

**Palabras:** ~500~

**Resumen**: Albus sabe cual es el recuerdo más importante de toda su vida.

**Advertencias:** Texto con relación slash, la pareja tiene parentesco familiar, si no te sientes cómodo con esta situación, no sigas adelante. Rating T porque aunque se exponen sentimientos no hay escenas sexuales explícitas.

Texto sin betear, los errores como siempre, son sólo míos.

* * *

**_Recuerdos_**

_"Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos." José Luis Borgues_

El primer recuerdo de Albus Severus Potter no son sus padres o hermanos. No, su primer recuerdo es el sendero que conduce a la Madriguera, la casa donde viven los abuelos Weasley y donde cada domingo se reúne su numerosa familia. Es el patio, el recodo entre el gallinero y el cuarto de las escobas, allí hay un espacio calentado por el sol, a salvo de miradas curiosas. El primer recuerdo es una mata de oscuro cabello rojo, unos ojos añiles de tan azules y una sonrisa llena de vida. Están sentados, escondidos de James y los demás primos mayores y hablan, hablan tanto como pueden, a trompicones, entre risas, se cuentan secretos y comparten dulces. El primer recuerdo de Albus son unas pestañas inmensas, una cara pecosa, manos pringosas por el chocolate que su tío George, el de la sonrisa triste, les regala a escondidas, el olor de la tierra del patio, el tacto de los cromos, su calor, siempre en su costado, pequeño y ágil.

El primer recuerdo de Albus es Hugo. Su primo, el niño que siempre fue como una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Su amigo, ése con el que podía quejarse sobre las bromas de mal gusto de Jamie. Su compañero, que en las largas noches de estío se colaba en su cama para dormir juntos y en invierno le pedía que le apretase, que los continuos chasquidos de la vieja casa de los abuelos le daban miedo. Hugo todo piel cremosa, labios gruesos, ojos tan azules como joyas. Hugo, que le miraba como si no existiese nadie más en el mundo. Hugo, que le escuchaba a él, Al, no al hijo del Elegido. Hugo que le sonreía mientras le regalaba las grageas que sabía eran sus preferidas susurrándole que se las había escamoteado a Rose sin que lo notase. Hugo, el fuerte, el justiciero, el que con once años ya era igual de alto que él, aunque Al ya tuviese trece y se creyese muy mayor.

Hugo que le observó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas sin derramar cuando le sorprendió con aquella Ravenclaw de la que nunca pudo recordar el nombre. Hugo, que con quince le sostuvo contra aquella columna del invernadero cinco y le besó, le besó a pesar de que estaba temblando tanto que casi no se sostenía sobre sus largas piernas. Hugo cuyos labios calientes le arrancaron sollozos y jadeos de pura necesidad. Hugo, que le susurró que le quería antes de salir corriendo, las lágrimas saladas y copiosas aún empapándole la boca, mezclándose con la saliva y la sorpresa.

El recuerdo más amado de Albus es esa tarde, es la sensación del corazón rompiéndosele en el pecho, es el tacto de los mechones rojos enroscándosele entre sus dedos impacientes, es aliento entrecortado, un leve quejido roto, es el pánico de mostrarse, el vértigo de la entrega, el sollozo de Hugo cuando le dijo: _Te amo._ Sí, Albus sabía que el recuerdo más sagrado de su vida, siempre sería Hugo.

_nox..._

* * *

.


	3. Verdad (Albus Potter & Hugo Weasley)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** Verdad

**Pairing:** Albus Severus Potter/ Hugo Weasley

**Rating:** T

**Palabras:** ~500~

**Resumen**: Hay momentos en los que es necesario enfrentarse a la verdad, para Albus, ese instante llega una tarde cualquiera de verano.

**Advertencias:** Texto con relación slash, la pareja tiene parentesco familiar, si no te sientes cómodo con esta situación, no sigas adelante. Rating T porque aunque se exponen sentimientos no hay escenas sexuales explícitas.

Para Lucy, que necesita su dosis de azúcar, gracias por esas fotos tan inspiradoras, besos.

Texto sin betear, los errores como siempre, son sólo míos.

* * *

**_Verdad_**

**_"Hay cosas que son ciertas, no importa si las crees o no."_**

La luz anaranjada del atardecer se derrama sobre nosotros. El viento trae retazos de conversaciones de la casa a nuestra espalda, nos llega el aroma a canela y calabaza del pastel de la abuela. Inspiro hondo y me desperezo, dejando el libro sobre la madera del banco donde estoy sentado a horcajadas mientras tú dormitas. Levanto los brazos y me paso los dedos por el cabello, te miro de reojo. Desde hace meses no soy capaz de evitar ese leve cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando te tengo cerca. Lo he intentado todo, desde ignorarlo a romperme la cabeza pensando en qué es eso que me provocas. Tan sólo eres tú, el mismo de siempre.

Me muerdo el labio y dejo vagar mis ojos por tu cuerpo, los tuyos están cerrados, una mano tras la nuca y la otra en el vientre, allí donde los frescos pantalones de algodón acaban, revelando una cremosa porción de piel. A través de los dedos relajados distingo esa línea de vello rojizo que me ha obsesionado desde que la descubrí hace tiempo. El ceñido tejido es liviano, ciñe tus caderas y enmarca el incitante bulto de la entrepierna, la forma elástica de los muslos pálidos y las pantorrillas cubiertas de crespo vello cobrizo. Estás descalzo y hasta eso me provoca en nuevo aleteo en el pecho.

Mis pupilas regresan de nuevo por donde han venido, ansío más. La insana urgencia de inclinarme y apartar el estorbo de la vieja camiseta de los Cannons es dolorosa, es como intentar resistirse a un _imperio_, como luchar contra la necesidad de respirar, es irresistible, me tiemblan las manos, que aprieto crispadas en torno al libro, el viejo pergamino cruje bajo mis dedos. Me agito un instante, jadeando con fuerza, a medio camino entre el pánico y ese instante de claridad que al fin me hace aceptarlo todo.

Quiero apartarme, la vergüenza se entremezcla con el anhelo, con la más pura de las angustias. Eres tú, soy yo, el aire arde en mis pulmones. Te tengo tan cerca, no puedo seguir negándolo, engañarme ha dejado de ser una opción. Somos nosotros, pero ya nada es igual. Abres los párpados y me observas en silencio, tu nuez oscila, arriba y abajo, suspiras y me hipnotizas. La luz del ocaso resbala tiñendo de fuego tu piel transparente salpicada de pecas. Deseo tanto acercarme, que en mi mente recreo el momento como si lo estuviese viviendo. Los latidos duelen,_ duelen_, mientras me quedo estático y espero.

Alzas una mano y tus dedos me rozan, crean círculos, reptan por mi brazo, gimo bajito, tiemblo y noto el modo en que tu calor me arrulla, me haces preso de la inmensidad cristalina de tus ojos. Me hablas en silencio. Tú siempre lo has sabido, ahora lo comprendo. Sonríes, lento, paciente, me llamas y como siempre sucede contigo, cedo. Tu boca está tibia, sabes a verano, a viento, eres caos y paz, ni siquiera era consciente pero siempre te he llevado muy adentro.

* * *

.


	4. La Furia (Draco Malfoy&Harry Potter)

Hola! Pues esta vez es un drabble, cortito y drarry, que les hecho de menos! Espero que os guste y gracias por comentar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** La Furia

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Rating:** K+

**Palabras:** ~500~

**Resumen:** Draco y Harry comparten un sinnúmero de sentimientos y uno de ellos es una apasionada e incontenible furia.

**Dedicado a** mi querida Lucy, que es mi soulmate.

Texto sin betear, los errores como siempre, son sólo míos.

* * *

_Una furia que solo se permite en la juventud. Una rabia pura y sin alterar, la emoción expresada por un alma joven fue algo loable de mencionar. ¡Exquisito! lo deseo, ¡Más...más! (Edmond Dantés)_

_La furia_

* * *

Estás parado en la biblioteca, recogiendo un libro de Aritmancia con el deseo de ser capaz de entender algo de aquel galimatías sin la ayuda de Hermione, que te ignora olímpicamente, por una vez. Te sientas en una de las mesas del fondo, hace esquina y al final del recodo puedes verle.

No tienes ni idea de porqué te has quedado mirándolo como si no le hubieses visto en tu vida. Es ridículo, lleváis más de seis años haciendo todo lo posible por sacaros de vuestras casillas, has perdido la cuenta de las veces en que os habéis peleado, no sólo en duelos, también a golpes, eres canijo, pero más pesado de lo que él será jamás, así que casi siempre acaba retorciéndose debajo de ti mientras te burlas porque es un blando.

Hasta aquella última vez... te humedeces los labios, el aroma de los decrépitos tomos parece esfumarse y ahora lo que respiras es la fragancia de la hierba del terreno tras el campo de quidditch. Os jalean en lugar de impediros que sigáis golpeándoos, te gotea un corte en la mejilla, pero él tiene un ojo casi cerrado, aún a pesar de que le sujetas contra la tierra húmeda, sigue luchando: se retuerce, alza las caderas, arqueando el trasero, pero tú empujas hacia abajo, brutal. Sus muñecas crujen bajo tus dedos, la piel ya muestra un rosario a juego con el párpado púrpura, pero el vértigo vibra en tu venas, ruge la sangre, el corazón retumba con violencia dentro del pecho. _Odias._ _Vives._

—Para ya imbécil —mascullas con un gruñido cuando una de sus rodillas se curva buscando tirarte. El contacto se vuelve algo oscuro, que se burla de ti. Notas como se te eriza el vello de la cabeza a los pies, consciente de lo elástico de sus músculos, del calor húmedo que desprende, _del olor,_ Merlín, nunca te has sentido tan excitado antes por el aroma de otra persona. Es una mezcla indescifrable a sudor, vegetación aplastada y colonia. Hundes la pelvis sin darte cuenta, tu dureza se aprieta obscena y descarnada contra la suya, contienes un gemido, lo que crepita entre vosotros es placer, ardiente y lascivo. Te enfurece que sea él quien te provoque ese fuego que te consume las entrañas.

Examinas el modo en que sus labios tiemblan, la forma en que las pupilas se le dilatan y deseas más, quieres saber hasta donde serías capaz de llegar. Sueñas con forzarle, obligarle a abrir la boca y hundirle la lengua, arañarle la piel cremosa, desnudarle...verle llegar al orgasmo... sueñas con que tienes ese poder sobre él, quieres ese poder sobre él. Empujas de nuevo, mientras notas como tirita, no sabes si de miedo o anhelo. No te importa, sólo dejas que sea la rabia la que hable, tu cuerpo sometiéndole, cada latido acercándote más y más al clímax, no te importa que haya gente a vuestro alrededor, no te importa el silencio, ni sus roncos resuellos, sólo te importa una cosa, la furia.

* * *

.


	5. A quien quiero mentirle(Draco&Harry)

¡Hola! Este drabble fue escrito en respuesta al reto de Meliza Maalfoy, en el grupo de facebook "El Baño de Myrtle", Meliza quería un fic que girase en torno a la canción "A quien quiero mentirle" de Marc Anthony y a mi me ha salido algo un poco extraño para lo que suelo hacer, pero aquí está. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. No se infligen los derechos de copyright de forma intencionada.

**Título:** A quien quiero mentirle

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

**Rating:** K+

**Palabras:** ~500~

**Resumen:** Draco ha pasado toda su vida viviendo una mentira, un encuentro en el andén 9 y 3/4 le hará comprender la realidad.

Texto sin betear, los errores como siempre, son sólo míos.

* * *

_A quien quiero mentirle_

_A quien quiero mentirle, porqué quiero fingir que te olvidé. Trato de convencerme, que no sentí un amor tan profundo y quedaste en el ayer..._

Parado en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, dejo que el viento de septiembre, impregnado del vapor de la vieja locomotora del expreso a Hogwarts, me llene los pulmones, esos que por un mísero instante, han dejado de responderme. Tus ojos siguen siendo igual de verdes.

Qué estúpida frase, qué vano pensamiento; después de tanto tiempo, que sólo sea capaz de divagar acerca de algo tan inútil. Intento convencerme de que nada ha cambiado, intento decirme que la posibilidad de este encuentro no ha acosado mis días y mis noches, todos y cada uno de mis desvelos. Tanto tiempo _Potter_, a veces creo que aquello no sucedió, a veces, en mis horas más tristes, hubiese deseado que no ocurriese. Toda mi vida tuve el convencimiento de que extrañar una fantasía hubiese sido más sencillo de soportar el recuerdo,_ tu recuerdo_.

Ni siquiera en eso tuve suerte; todas aquellas noches _Harry_, todos aquellos ocasos robados, todos aquellos besos, todas aquellas caricias... tu boca, tu piel adolescente, el aroma dulce de un cuerpo que por un milagroso instante, creí que me pertenecía. Añorar tu recuerdo ha sido mi condena, mi martirio, mi eterna prisión. Nada me preparó para este virulento dolor. _Nada._

Tus ojos siguen igual de verdes, y mi mundo ha dejado de ser lo que es, ya no estoy parado en el anden, ya no estás lejos, _ya no estás lejos_. Apenas puedo creer que haya sobrevivido todo estos años sin ti, sin tu calor, sin el sabor de tus besos. Éramos tan jóvenes; quise creer que podría olvidar, quise creer que no eras más que un capricho, quise creer que quedarías atrás. No me detuve a pensar, tenía que escapar, huir de ti, de mi, de tus ojos, que siguen tan verdes como aquel entonces.

Camino lentamente mientras me alejo, mis pasos resuenan como una nueva condena, cada uno es una tortura más, un nuevo puñal que se retuerce en el centro de mi pecho. _Duele_, duele saber que tus ojos siguen igual de tristes, duele hondo, arde y sangra, y ruge, el daño borbotea, pulsos frenéticos, tus pupilas en mí, el aire cargado de humedad, el silencio, la rabia infinita. Cada latido es sentir, saber que no estás, que te dejé ir, cada latido es escuchar tu voz, cada latido es recordar el tormento, cada latido es reconocer que quise engañarme, cada latido significa comprender que me equivoqué, cada latido es intentar sobrevivir sin ti.

Miro a lo lejos, el tren parte y con él la mejor parte de mi vida, te busco en medio de la marea de rostros, hace tanto que ansío el dolor, que la sangre que gotea entre mis dedos es un consuelo. Gimo, el oxigeno escapa con cada aliento y me aleja de ti, de esos ojos tan verdes, tan infinitos. No hay miedo, ni llanto, he pasado tanto tiempo negando esto_ Harry, _que tu tacto es poco más que un recuerdo, entonces me miento y me repito que ya no te quiero.

_nox..._

* * *

.


End file.
